Talk:Character level
i dont think the "damage depends on level" table has any value. aint it "level difference" or something like that? The only formular i know, that includes character level is for skills: actual_damage = Damage*2^ ((caster_level*3 -AL*(1-penetration/100))/40) the "damage depends on level" formulation, as it is now, can not exist next to the "penetration damage graph". The penetration damage graph is the same for attacks and skills if both are level 20 and have not more than 12 attribute skill on attacks. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ollj (talk • ) 09:37, August 15, 2005 (CDT). :Looking at the edit history, you're the one that added the table. So why did you do it? --Fyren 05:25, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) I don't see a point to linking the damage table here. It's already covered more comprehensibly at Damage. This table is really of no use at all, since it only applies to vs. AL 60... --Dragos 20:51, 28 November 2005 (UTC) Hard Mode Shiro and Glint (etc) have levels of 33 in HM, I've heard. So should we add a note about that? Also, is there anything with a higher level.. ie Mallyx, Abbaddon...? :And I quote: "Pets and Heroes also have a maximum level of 20. On the other hand, mobs and NPCs do not have the level cap of 20, and have been observed with levels ranging from 0 to 33." 16:42, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Allegiance titles as "levels" How do the K/L Allegiance titles count as character levels when they are account-based titles? Or Lucky, for that matter? —Dr Ishmael 23:38, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :I think that entire section can be scrapped, I have never heard anything even close to it in game, and it doesn't' account for account based titles, and seems like just an e-peen stretcher.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 23:42, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Besides, actual levels are gained through experience, and although Faction, and Bounty/Blessings work similarly, quests that give you additional points in those titles can have different numbers. The scales are too different to compare, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:52, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::Anyone opposed to deleting the section?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 23:56, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Removed.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:24, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::We should give Mendel a chance to comment, since he's the one who added it. I doubt his intent had anything to do with e-peens. —Dr Ishmael 00:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I am probably the first editor who has had content removed for "objectivity". ;-P ::::::Anyway, since this is an article for people who are new to GW and compare it with other MMORPGs, I thought it'd make sense to point out that you're not really done levelling after 20 levels if you don't want to. We don't have to take no lip from games that have 70 or more levels. But if you all think that this is useless... (we retain all content that documents or describes current mechanics, terminology, game play, skills, equipment, strategy, and canon.) Maybe you can suggest a better place for this information to be. --◄mendel► 01:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::The problem is that this doesn't really fit any of those categories for retention, and it actually goes against a couple - in terms of mechanics/terminology, they are title ranks, not character levels. So, while it might not be too much of a stretch to compare those title ranks to character levels, in reality they just aren't the same thing. —Dr Ishmael 03:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC) If titles were levels For PvE players the title track system provides pseudo-levels that improve some of their skills and give access to all items. The title tracks that do this are (number of levels in parentheses): * Common (20): Wisdom (7), Treasure Hunter(7), Lucky(6) * Factions (12): Kurzick and Luxon Allegiance rank (12 each, only have to max one of them) * Nightfall (18): Sunspear rank (10), Lightbringer rank (8) * Eye of the North (40): Asura Title Track (10), Deldrimor Title Track (10), Ebon Vanguard Title Track (10), Norn Title Track (10) A fully maxed PvE character has climbed 109 levels. --◄mendel► 01:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC)